Physical copies of pictures, videos, letters and other documents, presentations and even business cards are becoming a thing of the past. More and more, people are maintaining electronic copies of all of the items of interest to them on their electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones, personal computers (PCs), laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pagers, etc.) and then sharing these electronic copies, rather than the actual physical copies, with their friends, family members, loved-ones and colleagues.
In some instances a user may desire to share different versions of the various items of interest depending upon the level of familiarity with the person(s) to whom the item is being transmitted, the capabilities of the device used to receive the electronic copy of the item of interest, and/or other factors. For example, a user may wish to share only items of interest that he or she feels are public with certain individuals, while sharing more private items of interest with others. Similarly, a user may wish to share a digital image or video with individuals whose devices have varying capabilities with respect to receiving and rendering the digital image or video. The user may, therefore, need to tailor the image or video to the capabilities of the recipient's device.
A need, therefore, exists for a means by which a user can quickly, easily and automatically transmit different versions of the items of interest (e.g., pictures, videos, text documents, multimedia presentations, electronic/virtual business cards, etc.) he or she has stored on his or her electronic device to other electronic devices.